


Shipping While We Work

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: What if Levi was secretly a ship-whore and paired everyone up accordingly? Contains mild yaoi (one kiss and a brief mention of more ;)), and brief swearing (hello! It's Levi we're talking about here). ONE SHOT!





	Shipping While We Work

A small not glare was present on my face as I walk through the corridors giddily to the Mess Hall, ready to divvy everybody up into their cleaning pairs. It was my turn to partner up all the cadets and to say I was excited was an understatement. Standing outside the large doors for a moment, I school my expression into one of bored disinterest before slamming open the entryway.

"Alright brats, breakfast is over and you know what day it is." A groan makes its way through the group of cadets and I make sure my glare works over every single one of them. "Stop your bitching and listen up, because I'm only going over this once." I don't bother pulling out a list because I know exactly who's working with who. "Ymir, Lenz you're working together. Hoover, Braun. Blouse, Springer. Kirschtein, Bodt. Ackerman, Leonhart." I continue on with the list, purposefully leaving two of the trainees out. Once I'm done, the lot of them salute and head out, the two unnamed stay behind.

"Captain Levi. You didn't call us sir, are we to work together?" The small blond questions, his voice innocent and I almost laugh.

"As if. Then Jaeger wouldn't do anything." The teen looks affronted, but Armin holds onto his arms to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"Then who are we working with, sir?" The blond looks slightly confused, but understanding.

"Follow me Arlert. You too Jaeger, you're not getting out of cleaning, you need enough practice as it is." I do my best to sound disdainful, though I know Eren does fairly well while cleaning. I spin on my heel and lead the two teens to Erwin's office slamming open the mahogany door, Erwin looks up, eyes going to the two cadets immediately, questioningly. "Erwin. You are going to be cleaning with Arlert."

"And why's that Levi?" He sounds amused, but his eyes are serious. I guess he doesn't understand anything.

"Because, Erwin." My glare is intensified. "I need to work with Jaeger. You'd think after all this time, he'd learn how to use a mop correctly, but apparently not. I can't handle both the brats. So, you get one. Don't try to say you're busy. I know you don't actually do anything on cleaning days. Hop to it." I turn again, leaving the office and dragging Eren along with me. And that left me alone with the younger man. At the supply closet, I pull out what we'll need and hand it off to Eren, him grumbling the whole time, as I lead the way to the library, one of the only rooms in the whole castle with a lock. I toss a dusting rag at him and we begin to work in blissful silence for a while before he opens his mouth.

"Levi? Why do you always couple people up with their friends except me, Armin, and Mikasa?" He pauses the motion in his arm and turns to look at me. Choosing to not return the glance, I can feel my face heat up a bit as I scrub a bit more viciously at the wooden shelf.

"I don't." I eventually decide to answer.

"Then why did it take so long for you to respond?" He pulls further back from the shelf, shuffling his body around to face me.

"I was contemplating whether or not to dignify your idiotic inquiry with a reply." He stops, seemingly pondering over this for a moment.

"So really. Why do you pair us up the way you do? There has to be a reason." The titan shifter whines and I choose to just give in. It'll shut him up.

"I ship them." I shrug simply before continuing.

"Ship..?" He sounds confused and I have to bite back a snicker.

"I want them to get in a relationship."

I process this as Levi turns away again. If his pairings are those he ships, why did he always force me along with him? "Does that mean you ship Armin and Commander Erwin." He nods ecstatically, his entire tiny frame seemingly bouncing along with his head. "Well then, what about me?" He freezes and looks over at me, looking suspicious, even with the cute pink tinge suddenly on his cheeks and the adorable glare.

"Well…" He looks down, mumbling something as he tosses away his rag and picks up one of the brooms he left propped by the door before beginning to sweep like a maniac. Assuming he wouldn't answer anything else, I grab the second broom I join in, going at a more human pace. Soon enough we've finished the whole library. "Go on, almost time for training." I nod, heading over to the doors, I'm about to walk out when Levi's voice stops me. "Eren. I ship us." His face becomes an inhuman shade of red and he turns on his heel, hastily heading deeper into the book filled room. Surprised, I anchored for a moment before I sprint after him. It doesn't take long before I grab onto his arm and pull around into me, his face colliding into my chest and a stream of curses erupting from his perfect, pale pink lips. "What the FUCK shitty brat? What the ever loving shit are you-?" Before I can even think about it, I slam my mouth onto his, taking advantage of his parted lips to snake my tongue in to play with his. He goes from screaming at me to moaning for me in point five seconds flat. His arms go around my neck and his fingers tangle into my hair, tugging gently. Pulling away, I reopen my eyes that had, at some point, slipped shut and gaze into the beautiful gray depths of Levi's. Our breath intermingles and my hold on his waist tightens a bit, hitching him a bit closer.

"I ship us too, Levi."

The next day was filled with a whole lot of painful wincing from Levi and more smirks from Eren than were possible to count.


End file.
